Kendall Casablancas (Veronica Mars)
Kendall Casablancas (Charisma Carpenter) is a gold digging stepmother in the second and third season (2006-2007) for the TV series "Veronica Mars". Kendall (Shiflett) Casablancas first appeared in the episode "Normal is the Watchword". She was a former Laker Girl, and is a trophy wife for real estate magnate Richard Casablancas. She is now stepmother to two high school boys, Dick and Cassidy. Kendall begins having an affair with their friend, Logan Echolls. Cassidy hired Veronica Mars to investigate his stepmother. Veronica discovered that Kendall was helping Richard commit real estate fraud. Veronica reported the affair to Cassidy but also turned the information on Richard over to the S.E.C. Before he could be arrested, Richard fled the country. Richard's lawyers told Kendall that while the boys both had trust funds, she essentially had nothing. It was at this point that Kendall became desperate. She began selling Richard's belongings for money, including his Maserati. She turned to Logan in an attempt to fix her financial situation, but he gave her the brush-off. She even tried going to Logan's roommate, Duncan Kane, but to no avail. Eventually, Cassidy approached her with an offer. He was starting a real estate company called Phoenix Land Trust, and because of his underage status, he needed Kendall to be his CEO for business purposes. Although Kendall and Cassidy admitted their mutual dislike for each other, the prospect of the salary eventually made Kendall come around. The business continued, though most people assumed Richard was behind Phoenix Land Trust, not Cassidy. When Cassidy informed Kendall they needed to acquire more land, she vistited the incarcerated Aaron Echolls. She made a deal with him to buy into Phoenix Land Trust. Kendall then removed some of Duncan's hair from the shower drain. Aaron later used the hair to plant false evidence implying Duncan committed the crime for which he was on trial for. Later, Aaron was acquitted. When Keith Mars discovered Kendall was the beneficiary of the life insurance policies on her stepsons, he began to investigate. He and Veronica discovered that everything they knew about Kendall was a lie. She was not a dumb trophy wife. Her real name was Priscilla Banks, and she was a con artist. She had been working with the Fitzpatrick crime family. Eventually, Keith broke into Kendall's home, which led to a dangerous confrontation with Kendall and Liam Fitzpatrick. At the beginning of Season 3, Kendall's former lover and accomplice, Cormac Fitzpatrick, was released from prison. Keith Mars reunited the two. Kendall received money from Phoenix Land Trust to escape. As Keith left the two, Cormac shot and killed Kendall and tried to shoot Keith. Keith felt responsible for Kendall's death, and was extremely guilty. Trivia *Charisma Carpenter played villainess Laura Clifford in the 2006 Lifetime movie, "Flirting with Danger". *Charisma Carpenter appeared as henchwoman Triana in the 2009 episode "Marked" for the TV series Legend of the Seeker. *Charisma Carpenter appeared as Maggie Stark, an evil witch, in the 2011 episode "Shut up, Dr. Phil" in the TV series, "Supernatural". *Charisma Carpenter appeared as psychotic Callie Chalmers in the 2011 Lifetime movie, "Deadly Sibling Rivalry". *Charismas Carpenter appeared as Jamie Lee Adrienne in the 2017 episode "Abominable" for the TV series "Lucifer". Gallery Kendall_Casablancas_2.jpg b2f51a54de0424352d42245328f49ffc.jpg screenshot_7183.png 275042_1248758606617_full.jpg Kendall_Casablancas.jpg screenshot_7185.png screenshot_7184.png screenshot_7187.png screenshot_7192.png screenshot_7194.png screenshot_7189.png screenshot_7188.png screenshot_7190.png screenshot_7191.png Charisma Carpenter009.jpg screenshot_7193.png carpenter_charisma2.jpg carpenter_charisma1.jpg Category:2000s Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sex Category:Stepmother Category:Sunglasses Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach